Hotel California
by Kodachi Yukuri
Summary: You learn alot about a person at a bar
1. I can't tell you why

Hotel California ** Hotel California   
~ Part 1 ~  
  
  
A young boy sits at the bar, sipping down the last of his blue. His drowsy eyes stare at the counter.** **A long brown braid hangs down his back and he seems to fade under the dark lights in his all black ensemble. The teenage bartender cleans the glasses again. She had been watching him on and off all night while serving the others. Finally she leaned in and looked him straight in the face, her arms crossed on the counter. She slides another Canadian beer in front of him and smiles. His eyes gradually look up and stare silently into her golden eyes.  
Bartender: "It's on me. To take your mind off your problems."   
Boy: "Thanks." He twists off the cap and takes a drink.  
The near empty bar blared the end of ACDC's "Money Talks" and switches over to Queen's "Killer Queen", the old Rock and Roll had always been a favorite of the area and had inspired her to name the bar "The Hotel California" in dedication to the Eagles and the fact that this was her sanctuary from the heart ache she'd felt before she left her home. The lonely bar was along a stretch of highway where few a few old farmers or "regulars" lived and truck drivers and passerby's couldn't resist to stop for a drink before continuing their long drives to wherever. She had come to this old bar while escaping her abusive father and never regretted buying it. The "regulars" had helped her out immensely and she's never forget how they had built her a small living space above the bar and aided her in moving in.   
The dark lights hid the eyes of that nights customers, were all just the regulars that day except for this boy, maybe that's why this boy had caught the young red heads attention and filled her with curiosity. She loved working at the bar, she met the most interesting people and sat to listen to their stories in total confidence of course. She had heard of Love, jealousy, revenge and even some of crime and murder. She wanted to hear this boy's story, he had big sad violet eyes and the sweetest face which just longed to tell someone his problems. She could tell this boy wasn't just traveling the roads, he was running away, just as she had.  
Girl: "Alright you old bums, time to clear out. It's 2 am and your wives and husbands'll be huntin' me down if you don't get home." They finish their drinks and good-byes murmur through the crowd. One of them pulls her aside.  
Mrs. Cook: "That ones cute, you should snatch em up girly!"  
Girl: "Come on Brenna, stop tryin' to set me up."  
Mrs. Cook: "Your an attractive young girl, Kodachi. I just want the best for you."  
Kodachi: "I know." Mr. Benson walks up to them both.  
Mr. Benson: "Now I'm not gonna play match maker like Brenna or Edith but I do think you should talk to him. He don't look to go."  
Kodachi: "Thank you, I will. Now you guys head home, drive safe."  
Benson: "I always do. See ya tomorrow." She ushers them out the door. Kodachi jogs back over to the counter. The boy takes one last drink of his half empty Blue, swallowing hard to procrastinate hitting the road. He casually turns and picks up his jacket to leave.   
Kodachi: "There's no rush to leave boy. Sit down and finish up unless you got someone expectin' you somewhere." His eyes once again meet hers, full of grateful sorrow.   
Boy: "Nah, I just don't wanna be a burden, you said you were closin'."   
Kodachi: "Closin' time just means I'm just gonna clean up. 'sides I've gotten in trouble for stayin' open for the regulars to long, The Hotel California's open as long as you need it to be."  
Boy: "Thanks." He sets his jacket back down and slumps back onto the stool. She watches him from the corner of her eye as he takes another drink, playing with the bottle as he goes deep in thought. She puts away the glasses a starts to wipe down the counter. Stopping in front of him again. She really wanted to help, she didn't want to send him off upset.  
Kodachi: "Yah have a long day?"  
Boy: "A long decade…things just not goin my way. The names Duo."  
Kodachi: "Do ya wanna talk about her?"  
Duo: "Her?" The Wallflowers "One headlight" starts into it's melancholy melody.   
Kodachi: "Well, whenever a customer is reluctant to talk to me about something it's usually girl problems and the last one they want to talk with is another female."  
Duo: "*sigh* Well, it is a problem with a female but trust me, it's not like that."   
Kodachi: "Well, why dontcha tell me 'bout it?"  
Duo: "I can't…I can't risk getting you wrapped up in it."  
Kodachi: "You have my promise of secrecy."   
Duo: "Well…I guess I couldn't hurt to much…ok. Well it started when me and my buddies, Heero, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. Me and Heero were goin' to L3 where Trowa works…"  
  
*flash back*  
  
Duo: "Comon Heero! I wanna see the show!" Duo bounds ahead trying to coax Heero to the tent.  
Heero: "We promised to meet the others here, we have no time-"  
Duo: "We have tons of time! And they're probably inside anyway. It'll be fun! Pleeeze."  
Heero gets a funny little crooked smile and sighs, jogging to keep up with the hyperactive boy.  
Ring master: "Thanks for coming folks! We've got a spectacular show lined up for you today…"  
After a few acts (including Trowa and Catherine's) there's a break for intermission. The two boys slip backstage where Trowa and Quatre are already waiting.  
Heero: "Where's Wufei?" They all shake their heads.  
Trowa: "We can't wait, here's the plan-"  
::scrrrrrrrrrreeeeechhhh::   
A bright blue convertible slides sideways on the grass, slowly coming to a stop. Wufei jumps out of the car followed by a young girl. They both run to the tent and barge in.  
Wufei: "Alright, I'm ready." The young girl silently follows the young Chinese pilot smiling.  
Wufei: "This is special Agent Hilde Shibick (?Spellings bad ). I was skeptical due to the fact that she's a weak onna but she came highly recommended but Agent Sally Po."  
Duo: "In other words, Sally had ways of convincing you."  
Wufei: "Shut up Maxwell."  
Trowa: "Ok Hilde, come over here. This is the plan, The target is a company called the ESHPR laboratory (Earth Sphere Human Physics Research). They have developed a method of regenerating and combining human DNA. In other words, they can give their test subject the physical attributes and abilities of someone who's died by first regenerating the dead persons DNA and then combining it with their subjects. Luckily it's never been tested so we can stop this practice before a band of super-humans are created. We go in groups of two to infiltrate the enemy base and destroy the documents without destroying the building."  
Heero: "Wouldn't it be easier to just destroy the building? It would get rid of the doctors, documents and evidence."  
Quatre: "It's right in the middle of a city, we can't endanger others and they've been sharing research with their bases around the Earth Sphere and in the colonies. If we can wipe the information off the mainframe then it's gone for good." They turn their attention to the map of the building on the table in front of them.  
Wufei: "Ok, Trowa and Quatre, you two start on the first floor. Me and Heero will take the second and Duo, you'll be with Hilde on the third."  
Trowa: "There should be laptops and computers scattered around the building in every test lab and office. They will have information not shared, you must wipe out all the notes too. If you find the central computer, work on that and get your partner to get the small ones. Once your finished your floor we meet down the street at the tavern."  
Heero: "Is that it?" He nods.  
Wufei: "Then let's go."  
  
*back*  
  
Kodachi: "So are you like anti-government terrorists or a mini swat team?"  
Duo: "Have you ever heard of The Preventers? We stop warfare before it starts."  
Kodachi: "So was it just a botched mission?"  
Duo: "Not quite. It was during the mission though, that……"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Duo and Hilde ascend the stairs and start on their work. Duo's pager beeps.  
Duo: "It's Wufei, he's gotten rid of his."  
Hilde: "Page him back and tell him we're almost done." Duo nods and plays with the beeper.  
Duo: "Alright, only one room left. This must have the computer."  
He opens the electronic door and it slides open. The two teens walk in cautiously into the giant room. It looked like everything in there was metal and white.  
Duo: "Damn, it's bright in here."  
::beep beep beep beep::   
Hilde: "It's Trowa, he's gotten the mainframe."  
Duo: "There's no computers Then we're done in here."  
Hilde: "Oh no we're not." She smiles cruelly and pulls a disk out of her shirt. Guards surround the door and she walks seductively up to Duo, he backs up looking pissed.  
Duo: "Who are you??" He clenches his teeth.  
Hilde: "Did you really think I'd let you five destroy all me daddy's hard work?"  
Duo: "What?" She grabs his collar and smiles, waving the disk.  
Hilde: "All this was a waste of time for you boys, I have all the notes I need on this one little disk. My daddy worked sooo hard on this little project but he had a lack of willing subjects so he ended up testing it on himself. Poor daddy wasn't strong enough to survive the process and left his empire to me. Sad really, but I promised to continue his work."  
Duo: "Why did you waste our time then?"  
Hilde: "I heard you were coming and I knew I didn't have the fire power to kill you so I devised this little setup. That Damned Wufei almost screwed it up but all I had to do was get his little girlfriend to recommend me and I was in on your plan in no time."   
Duo: "What makes you think I won't tell?"  
Hilde: "That's the perk, I'll have my info, my privacy from your pesky organization and a test subject."  
  
*Back*  
  
Kodachi: "Wow, how did you get out?"  
Duo: "Not easily. The guys were back at the tavern and hadn't heard from us…"  
  
*flashback*  
  
Quatre: "I don't get it, there were no guards…"  
Wufei: "I bet you that idiot Maxwell's up there makin' out with that girl. I shoulda known better then to put those two together." They sit at a table, a big thing of fries in the center.  
Heero: "Naw, he would have been back by now."  
Quatre: "You sayin' somethings happened?"  
Trowa: "Well he did say he was almost done and that was forty-five minutes ago."   
Heero picks up his jacket and heads out, the rest of the boys follow.  
~*~  
Hilde: "Well, let's see. What attributes would Mr. Maxwell like to have?"  
Duo lays strapped to a metal bed with cuffs on his hands and feet. Hilde has on a white doctors coat and mouth mask. Duo breaks into a cold sweat and tries to get loose.   
Duo: "How about one that gets me out of here?"  
Hilde: "Ah, and this one'll be easy to test. Now Mr. Maxwell, it may feel like your veins are on fire but if you survive it should only be temporary." She pulls up his sleeve and injects him.  
Duo: "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SHIT!!!!! HOLY FUCK!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
He screams in agony as his whole body feels like it's being branded very slowly.  
::KWBBBOOMMM::  
Hilde: "……the hell? Looks like your friends missed you." The four pilots look around curiously.  
Hilde: "H-Hey guys, I just found Duo like this."  
Duo: "LYING BITCH SHHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!" His tortured screams echo down the hall.  
Hilde waltzes over to the intercom.  
Hilde: "Security, a little help on floor three. Thank you."   
Quatre: "Wha…What are you doing to him?" He looks horrified and starts over to Duo.  
5 burly guards enter the room. The boys swing around and face their opponents. One lunges for Wufei, he jumps up and kicks him across the face, The giant man falls to the ground. Heero pulls out his gun and starts to fire, two of the men fall to the young assassin. Trowa jumps into the air, spins, flips and lands right on the man's face. The last jumps to tackle Quatre. Quatre dives out of the way and the man crashes into the wall.  
Duo stops screaming.  
In fact, Duo stops moving altogether.  
Hilde (Who had been hiding behind the metal bed) peeked out and looked at Duo. Duo sat up and rubbed his head.  
Duo: "My head…"  
Wufei: "D-D-Duo……How……?"  
Duo: "What?"  
Hilde: "It WORKED!"   
Duo: "What? What is there something wrong with my beautiful face? Cuz I got one hell of a head ache."  
Quatre: "N-n-noooo……"  
Duo: "Then what? Man, my wrist hurts to. Those cuffs were-" He stops and thinks about what he just said, he stops nursing his wrists and just stares at them.  
Duo: "T-The cuffs…The m-metal cuffs." He stares down at the broken links in the once solid barriers around his wrists and ankles.   
Hilde: "After all my hard work…finally YES! Mr. Maxwell, I know you may be reluctant at fist but I can offer you unlimited power. You shall become the fist of what may be a generation of Neo-humans, we can share it together." She walks around to him, hips swinging a licking her lips. She holds his face in her hands and leans in to kiss. He puts one finger on her lips.  
Duo: "Well babe I must say I'm flattered but…" He pulls out the disk and throws it into the wall right by Heero's head, it sticks in by the corner. Lifting her above his head, his face reddens in rage. She yelps as he pants insanely.  
Duo: "I just don't see us working OUT!!" He throws her against the wall. Duo slumps down to his knees panting wildly and shivering. He clenches his head and screams in pain. Trowa grabs Hilde and the others start over to him. Wufei bends down and looks Duo in the face.  
Wufei: "Duo…I'm sorry I got you messed up with her." Duo looks up and smiles weakly as beads of sweat run down his burning face.  
Duo: "Don't worry 'bout it Wu-man. I'll be ok." Wufei wraps Duo's limp arm around his neck and stands up, slowly lifting Duo to his feet. Duo turns to him, still holding onto his pathetic attempt to smile. Heero takes Duo's other side sympathetically.   
Duo: "Thanks you guys, I'm sorry……" They limp out of the building.   
  
*back*  
  
Kodachi: "Oh……Duo……" She stared into his said eyes while he took the last sip of his beer.  
Duo: "Yah, well I survived and I'd love to finish up but I gotta go." A ringing sensation started in his ear, he swatted quickly and grabbed the sides of his head. A pained expression sweeps his face, Kodachi quickly sped over to the now crouching boy.   
Kodachi: "What? What's wrong?" Her voice was frantic as the boy moaned in agony.  
Duo: "I-I……I'm f-ffffine……It comes and goes." His hands shook as they mounted themselves on the floor and Duo cautiously stood up.  
Kodachi: "That was it wasn't it? Your still having the pains."  
Duo: "I gotta go, thank you."   
Kodachi: "You can't leave in your condition!"  
Duo: "They'll be a here in a few days." He started for the door.  
Kodachi: 'Wait!" The desperation in her voice surprised even her as she lunged from behind the wooden counter. The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She didn't want him to go, she was filled with curiosity. He stopped and turned to her as she grabbed his shoulder.  
Kodachi: "You got nowhere to go right? I've got a couch upstairs you could use."  
Duo: "What if they come? I can't risk getting you involved, I'm sorry."  
Kodachi: "They don't have to know your here and I'm already involved. 'Sides, when I had no place left to go, this town took me in. It's the least I can do." He smiles reluctantly.   
Duo: "Well…."  
Kodachi: "I insist." She smiles shyly.   
  
I am so proud of how this fic turned out so far but I'm so sorry to Hilde fans I didn't plan it this way!! but admit it, no one would suspect her. Please enjoy and send feedback to pink_paws@hotmail.com**  
  



	2. Seven Bridges road

HC2 ** Hotel California   
~ Part 2 ~**  
  
It had been three days since Duo had arrived at the bar and things had never been running so smoothly. It was the beginning of the new month so all the store were staking up, which meant more truck drivers and buissness was coming through. On top of that, it was tourist season. Tourists head down to their secluded cabins where they grew up in the mountains for to visit their parents and grandparents who had stayed in the desert strip of town as farmers for Christmas and always stopped at their favorite bar. The farmers hung around more often due to lack of business in the winter and they had a full house every night. The extra hands were a welcome sight for Kodachi. The room filled with the old music, tonight was the Eagles night and their songs played all night, and wings were on the house. The event had become a yearly ritual and attracted the tourists who even brought their families in that night. Duo hadn't continued his story but his company was enough for now, even if the curiosity was eating away at her. She silently hoped that he would be able to stay, atleast for Christmas. Dispute their troubled pasts and uncertain future, both the teenagers greeted each customer with curtsy and the joy of the season. Duo had even sat down with one family who were eating and made conversation, playing with their infant daughter by the echo of the song "Life in the fast lane.".  
Mrs. Cook: "He certainly is a bright and chipper young lad. I'm glad you got him."  
Kodachi: "I didn't "get" him. He's just staying for a while." She blushes and watches Duo laugh as the baby smiled and cooed, tugging lightly on his long braid.  
Mrs. Cook: "Either way he's a gentlemen, no matter how you look at it."  
Kodachi: "There is defiantly something……unique about him…"  
Mrs. Cook: "Well, tell me if you don't want him. I have a niece…" Kodachi laughs.   
The crowd finally thinned and soon after cleared. Duo and Kodachi were left cleaning up by the song "The long run."   
Duo: "I suppose you'd like to know what happened."  
Kodachi: "Well……" She hops up onto the counter and wipes off around her.  
Duo: "I guess I owe ya…Well, we had Hilde and the disk……"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Quatre: "How is he?"   
Heero: "A lot better…" The two stood in the doorway looking in at the sleeping boy on the bed.  
Quatre: "That's great…is he awake?" He asks meekly holding a tray of tea in his arms.  
Heero: "He should be soon." The dark boy leaves the young Arabian. Quatre walks over to the small bedstand setting the tray on it. The porcelain cups rattle a bit and the young American slowly sits up, his face still flush. Quatre smiles and hands him a cup.  
Quatre: "Welcome back Duo, you gave us quite a scare back there." Duo blushes.  
Duo: "Yah, sorry 'bout that……"   
Quatre: "It's not your fault Duo and nobody blames you. How do you feel?"  
Duo: "Tired mostly. What about Hilde?"  
Quatre: "We handed her over to Midii." Duo frowns.  
Duo: "Hopefully she won't kill her."  
Quatre: "Midii can take care of herself."  
Duo: "I know but can Hilde?" Quatre laughs a bit.   
Quatre: "Well…we're still trying to find out if this is just temporary."  
Duo: "Well I hope so…" He smiles weakly and his face gets redder.  
Quatre: "A-are you ok Duo?" The burning pain slowly builds in his veins.  
Duo: "I-I-I don't feel to good…" His mind raced and veins pulsed with a fiery throbbing.  
Quatre: "D-Duo?? HEERO! TROWA! WUFEI! ANYONE!!!!" The boy's voice cracks as panic starts to rise in his throat. Duo's mind screamed as a ringing grew in his ears and his stomach lurched. The three boys sprinted into the room to find Duo with his head to his knees. Muffled swearing can be heard between the four teens as the pain and fire builds.  
Duo: "FUCK!!!" He screams as he whips around and punches the wall behind him. He thrust his hand out of the cracked wall and the others stare at the deep hole. The hole went up to Duo's elbow and he had gone through layers pieces of lumber. He pants and slumps down.  
Heero: "Duo……your gonna be ok…" He lightly touches the teens trembling back.  
Duo: "I-I gotta get outta here. Sorry guys but right now I'm dangerous."  
Quatre: "Duo……" His sad eyes reflect his sympathy.   
Duo: "I'll be back soon."  
  
*back*  
  
Duo: "Late that day I got a call while driving……"  
  
*flashback*  
  
*rinnnngggg*  
Duo: "Hello?"   
Midii: "Duo, it's me."  
Duo: "Hey Une, wazzup?"   
Midii: "Hilde's gone. We only let our guard down for a moment and we were ambushed. She has her thugs and I think they might be after you."   
Duo: "WHAT??"   
Midii: "Just be careful and head back."  
Duo: "No. I'm not taking them back to Quatre's. I'll get them away and take care of 'em."  
Midii: "Duo! Get back here and let us get rid of em. Your in no condition to fight."  
Duo: "I'll come back in a while. Bye."  
*click*  
  
*back*  
  
Duo: "I drove to the next town and stooped in at a cheap motel…"  
  
*flashback*  
  
Clerk: "And what's your name young man?"  
Duo: "Duo Maxwell."  
Clerk: "You already have reservations, your girlfriend called ahead of time."  
Duo: "Girlfriend?? Did she leave a name?"  
Clerk: "Sally Po." Duo sighs in relief and takes the small keys.  
*click* He slowly opens the door and throws himself on the bed.  
"Don't get to comfortable my love." He quickly jolts up and peers around the room.  
Duo: "Hn?" Was he hearing things now?  
The bathroom door clicks and a young female in a towel walks out.   
Hilde: "I warmed up the shower for us my pet." Duo scrambles up to the top of the bed as the woman approaches him slowly and seductively. She crawls onto the blanket and closer to him.  
Hilde: "There are very few of us who can survive the transformation."  
Duo: "Us? You……You mean you did this to yourself to?" She grabs his forearm and pins him to the bed bringing her face closer and closer to his. He tries to struggle free.  
Hilde: "You only got one injection, your powers come and go. I've had years to perfect mine."  
Duo: "What?"   
Hilde: "My father ran low on test subjects and sacrificed his family for the future."   
Duo: "Then……what do you want with me?"  
Hilde: "Like I said, there are very few of us strong enough to make the transformation to Neo-humans. You shall soon become part of a new species and it's our responsibility to make more."  
Duo: "Oh no no no no no no no. I'm not going to……with you…even if it wouldn't destroy the balance of life. No way girl no." He tries again to struggle free."  
Hilde: "Boys, bring in the injection. He's joining me if he likes it or not." Three giant men walk through the door, one with a needle. Duo's blood pulses and starts to sting. He screams as the men try to get close.  
Hilde: "Oh shut up you wuss. Needles don't hurt that much." His muscles burn and his power grows. He tenses up and starts to shift against Hilde's own super-human powers.   
Hilde: "Oh…What a strong boy…giggle." She starts to lift as he pushes his arms up.  
Duo: "Get…off me WOMAN!" He yells as she's thrown off him. She flips and lands on her feet gently, smiling smugly.   
Hilde: "You didn't think I wouldn't enhance my reflexes too?"   
Duo: "But…at the lab…?"  
Hilde: "I let you throw me so I could get in. When I was there I decided on the best way for vengeance for the havoc you reaped on my lab so I took all your files and wiped out the motherboard clean. All your records, status, missions, plus the backup for all my work is gone. Well, unless of course you want the disk, ironic huh?"   
She reaches into her jacket (which is on a chair) and pulls out a disk.   
Duo springs off the bed and lunges for her. She quickly dodges and he crashes to the floor. She looks down on him as he crawls along.   
Hilde: "You don't stand a…alp." She yelps as he grabs her ankles and pulls her feet out from under her, she joins him on the floor. He quickly crawls onto her and pins her. He punches.  
*creeecccshhhh*  
The floorboards shatter where her head was.  
Hilde: "Enhanced speed." She slides out and two of the guards pick him up, each holding one arm. The third advances with the needle. Duo twists his arms and the two guards flip, crashing into the third.  
Duo: "I want that disk bitch."  
Hilde: "Tch tch. Such words from the ma who will be my husband."  
Duo: "I will NEVER!" HE growls and jumps her, pinning her to the wall. He leans in and kisses her. She willingly accepts and they start to make out violently. He lets go.  
Duo: "Thanks babe."  
He runs out the door, disk in hand. Leaving the stunned female.  
  
*back*  
  
Duo: "I threw out my phone, knowing the guys would try to call and kept my car, hoping to lead her off. I figure if I can get her far enough away then I might be able to lose her before finding the guys again. It's a long shot but it's all I can do."  
Kodachi: "Do they know you have the disk?" He shakes his head and pulls it out. He inspects it and sets it beside the young bartender. Duo goes back to casually sweeping the floor and both teens fall silent. The player clicks as the song switches to "Hotel California". Duo smiles.  
Duo: "May I have this dance?" The somber tune echoes through the empty bar.  
Kodachi: "Sure why not." She hops off the counter and takes Duo's hand.  
*tap tap*  
On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair   
Warm smell of colitis rising up through the air   
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light   
My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dimmer   
I had to stop for the night   
There she stood in the doorway;   
I heard the mission bell   
And I was thinking to myself,   
'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'   
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way   
There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say...   
  
Duo: Welcome to the Hotel California   
Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)   
Plenty of room at the Hotel California   
Any time of year, you can find it here.  
  
She laughs sloftly and the song ends all to soon.   
Duo: "Well, we should call it a night…"  
Kodachi: "Yah, probably be busy again tomorrow."  
  
~*~  
  
They weren't quite as busy as the night before and the noise stayed to a low murmur. Bryan Adams softly played "Summer of '69" over the player while Duo chatted with some young men who's girlfriends and wives had kicked them out of their winter homes and sipped another Canadian beer. The evening quieted and the night set in. The men headed home and the women finished up. Kodachi shut the door and sighed to Duo.   
The place was clean and the two headed upstairs.   
There's a soft knock on the door.  
Duo: "Who would be coming this late?" He looked over at the shrugging woman. They both headed downstairs. Duo in a dark green muscle shirt and boxers and Kodachi in a thin strapped light gray tank top and light gray Joe boxer shorts with a little black smily on the leg.  
Kodachi: "I'm sorry but *yawn* we're closed." She yells through the door.  
Boy: "I'm just looking for a friend." She stops mid yawn.  
Duo: "Dachi, who is it?" He calls down.  
Kodachi: "Duo, stay upstairs, I don't know who it is." She hisses up.  
She opens the door and a smiling blond greets her cheerfully.  
Quatre: "I hate to bother you so late, I was just wondering if you've seen a friend of mine." He hands her a photo of Duo flashing a peace sign at the camera over his shoulder.  
Kodachi: "He stopped in a few days ago. Left without a word."  
Quatre: "Thank you for your time Miss. Would you happen to know where the nearest bar or motel is?" He still smiles hopefully.  
Kodachi: "Take the back road to the west. They have cabins to rent up in the mountains but they've been booked for months."  
Quatre: "Thank you again, sorry to bother you. We're going west Trowa." He turns to leave, her hand catches his shoulder.  
Kodachi: "Did you say…Trowa?" She smiles as the blond boy turns around.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo: "…But I can't go back yet." They all sit on stools around the bar as Kodachi serves up some drinks.  
Heero: "I know whatcha mean, she trashed the place after you left."   
Duo: "Oh that reminds me." He pulls out the disk and tosses it to Heero.  
Heero: "What's this?"  
Kodachi: "It's got all the info from your motherboard." They all look at her. Duo smiles.  
Wufei: "How much did you tell this Onna?"   
Kodachi: "Hey! Watch it buddy. Were you guys followed down here?"  
Trowa: "If we were, she'll be here tonight. We should leave."  
Kodachi: "Why don't you guys spend the night atleast? I don't want you followed back to your place with all the damage she might cause."  
Wufei: "And what are you gonna do if she comes here Onna?"  
Kodachi: "I can defend myself and my bar, no problem there. You gonna keep callin me onna or am I gonna havta make ya?"   
Trowa: "Wufei, don't start any fights tonight." He says bluntly before going back to his drink.  
Quatre: "It doesn't look like we could get to far anyway, the snow's really comin' down."   
Heero: "Then we'll head out tomorrow night if it's ok."  
Duo: "We've been busy lately, we could use the extra help." They all look at him, he blushes.  
Duo: "I mean, if it's ok with you Dachi." She laughs softly.  
Kodachi: "Comon, let's head upstairs. We'll be busy tomorrow."   
  
~*~  
  
Busy was an understatement, the bar was packed al night and it kept all six of them on their toes. The regulars stayed perched on their stools while truck drivers and tourists ate real meals at the small round tables. The fast paced service was a welcome change for the tourist from the mountains as the boys sped around to tables.   
Mrs. Cook: "That's it, I'm getting my niece down here. You've got 6 of them!"  
Mr. Benson: "You should hire these boys, you'd make a fortune." Kodachi sighs.  
Kodachi: "I know but I can't ask them to stay……"  
Mrs. Cook: "But your not gonna make them leave right? Maybe they'll stay on their own."  
Kodachi: "Comon, I'll top you off." She takes the older woman's glass and smiles sadly.  
The Genesis' "Invisible Touch" suddenly switched off and Duo stood on the countertop smiling.  
Duo: "Well folks, since we have a full house tonight, we're going to do something a little different. How about some live music? We've got some old favorites lined up! Now who wants to hear some classic 'Jovi?" The crowd yells in anticipation. Trowa hops on the counter taking the mic. The crowd cheers louder.  
Trowa: "Thank you everyone, I'll be singing "You give Love a bad name." By Jon Bon Jovi"  
The guitar starts up.  
Trowa: "One, Two, one two three. SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOUR TO LATE! Darlin' you give love a bad name. "  
~*~  
Kodachi: "Thanks guys, I…I wish you didn't have to go……" She stands at the doorway as the boys prepare to leave. Duo turns to her.  
Duo: "Thanks Dachi, it's been the best week of my life. I'll stop in some time when I'm better."   
Kodachi: "You better, you'll havta pick up your car."   
Duo: "Nuh, It's an old thing anyway. Good luck." He leans in and hugs her goodbye.  
Kodachi: "Stop in anytime, we always have room and we're always open!"   
The boys wave and the car takes off, beeping the horn as they go.  
She slowly walks back inside and behind the counter, grabbing a bottle. She sits down on a stool and fills the small glass. She sits for about half an hour before finally getting upstairs. She drags herself up and stares at the couch. It takes about 40 seconds but she finally notices that Duo left his jacket behind. She quickly grabs it and starts to carry it down stairs. Something lands on her foot.  
Kodachi: "……the hell?" She picks up the small green disk.  
Kodachi: "Shit! Duo forgot the disk!!" A soft knocking starts at the door.   
Kodachi: "That's probably him now." She opens the door and a smiling woman greets her.  
Woman: "Hello, I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night but I'm wondering if you've seen this man." She hands her a picture of Duo and smiles courteously.  
Kodachi: "He came in about a 5 or 6 days ago and left without a word." The woman's expression changes drastically and she grabs Kodachi by the throat, slowly lifting her.  
Woman: "Don't lie to me you little bitch! I now that's my Duo-Kun's car out their and that that's his jacket your holding now where is he?" She lets the red head fall to the ground.   
Kodachi: "Look I don't know! I just figured someone left their jacket here and If that guy's wanted by the police or somethin' I wouldn't be surprised that he'd dump of his car!"   
Woman: "Search the place boys." Four giant men start to ransack the bar, overturning everything as the female locks the door behind her cautiously. Kodachi starts to yell at them to leave but soon gives up and starts to search behind the counter. The young woman watches with amusement as Kodachi pulls out her rifle.  
Kodachi: "I *bang* said *bang* get *bang* OUT!" One last shot is fired and all four fall to the floor, each with a bullet wound, one to the head, one through the neck and the other two in the back. The woman laughs and walks over to the counter and Kodachi curses at the empty gun.  
Woman: "You look like a tough young woman. How 'bout trying a little experiment?"   
Kodachi: "Not very damn likely!" Kodachi backs further away from the woman.  
Woman: "The name's Hilde, how much did Duo tell you?"   
Kodachi: "Enough not to trust you!"  
Hilde: "Then you do know him! Where is he at?" She slinks closer smiling.  
Kodachi: "No, I don't and I wouldn't tell you if I did." Her face drops and she hisses.  
Hilde: "Don't get cocky with me bitch, I will kill you."  
Kodachi: "Duo's life means more to me then mine. Kill me if you want."   
~*~  
Duo: "Goddammit! I left my jacket back at the bar." He curses through his teeth.   
Quatre: "I'll buy you a new one when we get back." He sighs.  
Duo: "Well…it's not that easy…"  
Heero: "Don't tell me……"  
Duo: "It had the disk in it."   
Trowa: "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Duo smiles and blushes.  
Duo: "Not entirely but it would have been a good idea…"  
~*~  
Hilde: "Fine then." She lunges at the girl and they both fly to the ground. Kodachi tries to lift her arm but soon realizes that Duo's stories did not exaggerate the female's strength.  
Hilde: "Having fun yet?" She smiles at the struggling girl.  
Kodachi: "Kill me and get it over with." She spits upwards and hits the woman in the face.  
Kodachi: "That's natural talent, not found in no needle." Hilde lifts one hand to wipe it away in disgust, scowling. Kodachi takes advantage of this and rolls over onto the top of her hand.  
Hilde: "What? Is that supposed to hurt?"  
Kodachi: "Not quite." She keeps rolling into the stable woman's arm finally putting enough weight on her elbow that Hilde collapsed on top of her.  
AN: I know it's hard to picture but everyone has the same weak points. No matter what your physical strength your elbow will bend under enough pressure.  
Kodachi tries to scramble to her feet but Hilde grabs her ankle.   
*knock knock*  
Duo: "Dachi, open up. It's me." She tries to respond but Hilde crawls on top of her and grabs her mouth from the back of her head.  
Duo: "Dachi! I kinda left my jacket in there and whaddya know it has the disk in it."   
Hilde: "The disk??" She squeaks.  
Duo: "Kodachi?" He knocks some more on the door. Kodachi throws the young doctor off her.  
Kodachi: "Du-" She's cut off by more pulling on her ankle. She grabs the counter and tries to keep herself up despite the teens super-strength. She grabs the bottle she had earlier and throws it at the woman. Hilde lets go as the bottle shatters where her arms was.   
Duo: "Man, somethings wrong." He tries the knob in frustration.  
Hilde jumps for Duo's jacket and searches it frantically for the disk. Kodachi quietly slips it into her pocket. Hilde catches it in the corner of her eye and forgets about the boys outside.  
Hilde: "Gimme the disk you HOE!" Duo stops in shock outside.  
Duo: "HILDE! Hilde don't you lay a hand on her or I swear…!!!! ARGHHH!" His face flushes and he punches the door. The wood shatters as his hand reaches through and unlatches the lock.  
Kodachi hops over the counter and throws the disk to Wufei. Hilde stands in the middle of the bar just staring at the boys. She laughs as Wufei holds up the disk, silently bragging.  
Hilde: "To bad Duo, You could've had it all." She pulls out a gun and points it at him.  
*Bang*  
She falls limp to the floor. Heero slowly puts away the smoking gun. The boys look at Kodachi, then at the 4 men on the floor, then to Hilde sprawled out on the floor.  
Kodachi: "ummm………I won't tell if you don't…"   
Heero: "Yah…"  
Kodachi: "See Wufei, I can defend myself!"   
Wufei: "*sigh* You sure you got everything this time Maxwell?"  
Kodachi: "Oh no no no no no. You guys aren't leaving until you help me clean up this mess."   
Heero: "We're expected back to Quatre's soon."  
Kodachi: "Hey, I've got customers coming in 7 and a half hours."  
Duo: "Oh, but we'd hate to be late for S-a-l-l-y!" He teases.  
Wufei: "What are you getting at Maxwell?"  
Quatre: "I guess we could help out."  
Kodachi: "Great, and because your the guests, where do YOU dump a body?" Heero hints a smile.  
Heero: "If I didn't know better I'd say you've done this before."  
Kodachi: "Good thing you know better 'cuz jail's no fun."  
Duo: "OK, let's dump these suckers."   
~*~  
Trowa: "I'm bushed……"  
They all flop down on the sofa and chair set upstairs.  
Quatre: "I hear ya. I haven't done that for a while."  
Kodachi: "*whew* Sorry I don't have maids Quatre…" She laughs.  
Wufei: "Injustice! Cleaning is Onna's work!!"  
Kodachi: "Sorry guys, I had no idea blood stained hardwood like that. With carpet all you do is steam clean." The boys just look at her, she smiles a leans back on the chair.  
Duo: "I don't think we could make it home like this."  
Quatre: "But they're expecting us."   
Kodachi: "What's the phone number? I'll explain." She grabs the portable off the table.  
Trowa: "`1-604-886-5147."  
Kodachi: "Dammit, I hate making long distance calls." She wanders off to her bedroom with it.  
5 minutes later she walks out smiling. She throws the little black phone onto the table.  
Kodachi: "You guys gotta Christmas vacation, that Midii's a nice woman."  
Duo: "How long?"  
Kodachi: "Two weeks, You can leave if you want but I will pay you if you want to work."   
Duo: "You guys can go off and do whatever you like but I've grown very attached to this couch." He spreads out on the couch and sighs.   
Quatre: "Well, I've got nothing better to do." Trowa and Heero nod. Wufei just pouts.   
Wufei: "Hmp, work for a weak onna?"   
Kodachi: "No, work for me, cuz I know your not saying that about me."  
*Ring ring*  
The little black phone rings madly.  
Kodachi: "Hello? Yah…why?" She smiles like an idiot.  
Kodachi: "Oh yah. Well I'm sure one of them is…" She holds back laughter as her eyes scan the confused boys.   
Kodachi: "O……Ok…Yep sure. OK, thanks bye." She giggles a bit and sets down the phone.  
Duo: "What?" He can't help but smile too.   
Kodachi: "I have some friends comin' over to the bar tonight and they want to meet you guys."  
Quatre: "Oh yah? Who are they?"  
Wufei: "What do they look like?"  
Heero: "Wufei, you have a girlfriend."  
Wufei: "So? I still want to know if their hot."  
Heero: "Are they?"  
Kodachi: "Well……I don't really know, I've never met them." They all sweatdrop.   
~*~  
The bar was packed again and the night was early. The guys had gotten a few more requests to sing and Wufei was currently shocking even the pilots with his singing abilities by singing Deep Purple's "smoke on the water". The door swings open and Sally and Midii walk in. Wufei blushes uncontrollably, thankfully only cutting the song off by a few seconds. The crowd cheers.  
Wufei: "Thanks, thank you." He jumps off the counter and the three of them grab a table.   
Trowa: "I'm gonna go see Midii." He hints a smile and walks over to the three.  
Kodachi flips on the music as her and the three remaining boys sit down for their own drinks.  
An old woman walks up to Kodachi behind the counter and looks at the two boys thoughtfully.  
Mrs. Cook: "Are these the two ya picked? They should be here soon."  
Kodachi: "Brenna, meet Heero, Quatre and you know Duo."  
Duo: "Hey Mrs. Cook, wazzup?"  
Mrs. Cook: "Oh Duo, just call me Brenna. Makes me feel younger ya know. Boy are you two are in for a treat tonight! My niece and one of her friends are down and the gonna love you two. "  
Quatre: "That's very nice of you but I don't know……"  
Duo: "Comon now Quatre, you don't say no to Brenna."   
Mrs. Cook: "Your a fast learner, aint ya boy? You gonna be stayin with us then?"  
Duo: "No, no. I gotta go back in two weeks." The woman looks disappointed.  
Mr. Cook: "Well…I guess we'll just havta enjoy ya while your around, eh Kodachi?"  
Two very lost looking woman enter the crowed bar. The older woman looks excited and rushes over to the two teens. One have about shoulder length brown hair and a white top with jeans. The second has long blond hair with a black T-shirt and a short black skirt. Brenna leads them over. The six teens can't help but smile as they scan each other with their eyes.  
Cook: "This is Kodachi and Duo." The two nod and smile.  
Cook: "And these two are Heero and Quatre. This is my niece, Relena and her friend Dorothy."  
Relena: "Very nice to meet you Heero……and Quatre…" Her eyes stay plastered to the Japanese boy. Dorothy takes a seat by Quatre and they automatically start up a conversation.  
Kodachi: "Well, we'll leave you two to talk. We have work anyway."  
Duo: "We do?" She rolls her eyes hopelessly and grabs him by his collar.   
They both step outside and sit on the small stoop. Do sighs and smiles at the young woman.  
Duo: "Ya know what? As soon as I got here I felt so welcomed. Everyone's so nice."  
Kodachi: "Yah, it was the same way when I got here." She smiles.  
Duo: "When did you get here? I mean, I told you what happened to me."  
Kodachi: "Well, I haven't been through half of what you have. It seems kinda stupid after your story."   
Duo: "Aw, come on 'dachi! You know everything there is to know about me."   
Kodachi: *Sigh* Fine. It started when my mother died and my father was a drunkard. I was put in foster homes and stayed there until I was 14 and my father decide to get custody of me…"   
  
*Flashback*  
  
Mr. Yukuri: "Is supper done yet?"  
Kodachi: "I'm trying Dad, but you should know I can't cook."   
Mr. Yukuri: "Are you telling me what I SHOULD KNOW?"   
Kodachi: "N-No Dad, I-I-I just meant I have to try harder."  
Mr. Yukuri: "Or maybe you just need some encouragement!!" He slaps her hard across the face. A red mark wells up on her face as the stinging grows.   
~ 2 years later ~   
Kodachi: "I'm not goin to take anymore of this!!"  
Mr. Yukuri: "You don't have much of a choice missy, now you clean this God-damned house or-"  
Kodachi: "Or what? OR WHAT?? YOU'LL HIT ME A FEW FUCKIN MORE TIMES???"  
Mr. Yukuri: "You don't use that kind of language WITH ME!!!" He raises his hand and slaps her. She just stands there, not crying, not moving.  
Kodachi: "No dad, no. I'm not taking that anymore." She pulls out a gun.  
Mr. Yukuri: "Now were you goin' through ma drawers young lady?"  
Kodachi: "I found it when I was putting away the laundry. You should be more careful."  
Mr. Yukuri: "You wouldn't pull that trigger, you aint got tha guts."  
*Bang*  
  
*back*  
  
Kodachi: "I drove for hours until I finally found this place. I guess I accidentally stumbled into paradise. I like to call it my little life after death." She stares blankly into the cool winters night sky as Duo puts his arms around her.   
  
~*~  
  
** Sorry guys I wanted to write a more indepth past for Kodachi but it would have taken to long and I have ALOT more things to work on *cowers* I'm sorry I havn't worked on Thunderstruck or Shade and Shadow for a long time. If you haven't already guessed it, I'm a pretty big rock and roll fan and in case you haven't noticed all the chapters in this fic are named after Eagels songs (From there greatest hits vol. 2 Cd) and in Thunderstruck, there all named after ACDC's (even the title), just thought I'd tell ya ^.~ Admitt it, Hilde made a pretty kick ass villian though right? and I bet you never sow that coming *Stands up proudly*  
Anyway, please reveiw, if ya don't wanna *shrugs* then don't. **  



End file.
